


Lance having hard time with everything and tries to cope with help from his giant family

by ShinXcrown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'll try to make it good, Team as Family, even the lions like lance/lions, mostly lance relationship with them all, sorry bad grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinXcrown/pseuds/ShinXcrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lance isn't certain anymore. so he gets help from everyone.<br/>its one shots<br/>includes everyone as well<br/>so basically Lance/ everyone<br/>Lance/lions too<br/>just one big family together</p><p>I will also make this much longer next time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad grammar or out of character thing. but please do tell your opinion ! and if you have any ideas please do share I'll be sure to give you the credit for it. hope you enjoy it
> 
> i am not sure if the lions are all going to be girls, or appear in humans form or as lions only . it just for now something very simple.

Lance was not ok, definitely not ok. His shoulder slumping as he cover his face with his hands. He wish he could stop being that fake to everyone, always seeming ok and having fun. When in reality, he was rather quiet and a very worrisome person. Did he even deserve to be the blue paladin? Enough to ride blue anymore. He let his head fall hitting the table. The sound was so loud enough to even jog his whole brain. 

“I can do this, I can….” Whispering to himself again and again. He sighs very loudly and rest his chin on the table and look at the wall. He should try his best too, everyone is doing their best. He is the only one who is yet to achieve the greatest. Maybe blue could help, or even the other lions? Kind of impossible, but why not? Lance gets up and decide to go the lions slumber. Perhaps even ask Blue why she would choose him out of all the millions other talent people.

 

He stare at Lions in the dark, wondering if ever they feel lonely. He carefully come closer to the lions but not too near either too far. He wanted to talk to them all. HE sits in the middle enough to stare at them all.  
“So,..uh I really don’t know what to say. I wanted to talk to blue but, I think I need to hear that from you all.” He rubs the back his head looking down. “Did you…all choose who deserve to ride blue, or, it just blue? And why of all people it was me. It could be another person than me...” he looks up at them. Waiting for their response, even a flicker of light to tell him something. 

But, none, nothing. Lance heart ache for some reason. He doesn’t even want to go to his room. He would prefer being here in their company. Lance smiles, “I hope you don’t mind if I stay here, I mean sleep here.” He rest his head on the ground his face looking at them, blinking at them still smiling. “ I am pretty sure you have your reasons for answering me, or talking to me. Maybe I didn’t prove myself to you? I don’t know.” He shake his head before closing them, “ its fine, a lot of people don’t like me but, I appreciate that you are listening to me. No one seem to take everything I say seriously.” Sighing he curl himself into a ball covering himself with his hoodie tightly and going off to sleep.

For some reason he feel someone creasing his hair, he was also resting on someone knee. Who..is it? He wanted to know but for some reason he didn’t want to get up, not yet. He feel so warm, there was something purring around him too. He really wanted to open his eyes but he could hear someone saying something but it was like his ears were covered. He tried to see a little bit, but no use. It’s all blurry but he could see a figure who was smiling down at him. But no more than that.

 

“LANCE!!” Lance jumps surprised and looks sleepily at Pidge or should he say Kaite who was looking down at him with raised eye brows, “why were you sleeping here.” Lance blinks, and looks around, he blinks again. Why...How did he end up sleeping INSIDE blue!? And there is blanket on him too. He shivers and have his arms around him. “Hello? Lance?” Pidge says as she knocks on Lance head. 

“Ow! Pidge! Chill, I-I was looking for something here and …ended up sleeping I guess.” He was still staring around trying to process his thoughts. Pidge still look still weird out as she stare at him. “Okkk? Well anyways, time to eat breakfast! Hurry up before Hunk consume everything!” Pidge says as she jumps down and goes to where everyone is. 

Lance gets up slowly and touch blue, did Blue helped him? He smiles gleefully before getting out and jumps his way around till he reach blue head and stare for quite bit before resting his head on nose, “ Thank you blue, for what you did I appreciate it. I’ll come again! Promise.” He nods and goes down. Before heading out of the door after climbing blue down he turns to the other lions and smiles, “Thank you too guys.” He turns leave.


	2. lance meet blue, HIS blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, meet blue.

And as Lance promised, he was back at the lions chamber, looking very excited. Looking around sneakily, making sure no one was there. It was very quiet, good, besides its like 3 am. Who would be awake now ?...wait maybe shiro or Keith since these two always spend their time on tranning room. But he passed by, there wasn't anyone there at all. 

Lance goes in as the door was already opened. He stepps very carefully to Blue. Looking at her. There is sudden familiar warmth once both of them lock eyes. Just like the first time he stepped in. Lance wanted to hear her voice. He wanted her company, her warmth, everything. 

Stepping closer till he reaches her. He put his hand on her leg, " hey buddy." He says smiling, his voice so soft and gentle. 

There it is ! He is feeling it again! 

Lance smile and rise his eye brows, " are you doing this ?" He whisper in awe looking at her. 

Again! So she can hear him! Lance couldn't help but feel more excited. 

Sudenly Blue eyes shine brightly making Lance jump a step back, " WHOAH!" He stare shocked as she leaned her down purring to him. NOT EVEN JOKING SHE IS PURRING TO HIM,ACTUALLY RESPONDING!

Blue softly budge him with her nose, making lance blinks and almost fall at the impact. He can't say anything he is way too supprised.

-My pladin, fear nothing. I mean no harm-  
she purrs again and sits down with her tail swinging left and right slowly. 

Lance blinks again, he goes to her and let himself fall on her head hugging her smiling, "I know, you are my blue!" He grins and snuggle despite how uncomfortable it is.

-Is this form uncomfortable?- 

he could clearly hear her speaking to him as if she was sitting next to him, like really like a human sitting next to him.

" wait, you can transform too! Man blue ! You are so cool. Actually more cool then Keith even." 

As soon Lance blinks very quickly, he could feel the fluffiness underneath hai chin and hands. Utterly soft. He looks down and sees blue had transformed into this beautiful lion. Her eyelashes long, her fur blue as the ocean. She purrs agaisnt him and snuggle to his chest. Lance laughs before resting his head again. 

-My pladin, why are awake now. You need to sleep.-  
Lance looks at blue removing his chin from her head and smile slightly, " oh you know, I couldn't sleep and I promised to come here too." He awakardly rub the back of his neck and looks away. He feels her paw on his chest, he looks down to see her looking at him with pleading eyes. God dammit it looked like a puppy eyes. 

-I worry for you. I need you to be safe- 

blue tells him as she nudge him to stand up. Lance chuckles and actually blushes. He feels flattered, that blue care that much.

He sighs and obliges as stands up and let her do as he smiles at her and crease her head.  
"Alright blue, this time I'll Listen to you."  
Blue purrs and follow him, " say, you didn't respond to me before and not earlier , but u , just suddenly did." Blue- which in fact he cold feel her smile - continue walking beside him and say  
-Our bond have deepened my pladin.-

Lance hums as he put his hands behind his back smiling, " Keith is going to be sooo jelly"


End file.
